1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical systems, and, more particularly, to systems, methods and devices for wavelength division multiplexing and demultiplexing with multi-core fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of high performance computers compels the development of new technologies for high bandwidth, low power data transfer. Optical interconnects are currently used in the most advanced systems for rack-to-rack and drawer-to-drawer communication. Unfortunately, currently available optical data transfer technologies were primarily developed for the telecommunication industry. As a result, they are generally costly to implement and frequently do not meet the density and power specifications of advanced computers. For example, a typical rack-to-rack configuration employs over 5000 optical fibers.